


Valentine’s Day

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus on Valentine’s Day.





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff. Enjoy!

Remus’ eyes fluttered open as he felt soft lips pressing against his bare collarbone. The sunlight was peaking through the small gap in the blinds, illuminating the room with a soft, orange morning glow. 

“Good morning, Moony.” The lips that were previously pressed against his neck whispers, causing Remus to shiver slightly. Sirius lifts his head up, his gray eyes intently trained on Remus as he leans forward to kiss his sleepy boyfriend. 

“Morning, Pads.” Remus breathes as soon as his lips are freed. 

It’s only then that Remus notices the tray of breakfast food sitting on the desk across from his and Sirius’ bed. And right next to it was...roses? 

“What’s all that?” Remus inquires with a raised eyebrow. Sirius gives a cheeky grin and gives his boyfriend another quick kiss on the cheek before responding. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” 

This causes both of Remus’ eyebrows to shoot up. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the gesture or anything it’s just that he and Sirius had never been the type of people to participate in commercial holidays such as Valentine’s Day. In fact, they had never really celebrated it before. Most the things couples do on Valentine’s Day was what they did on random days throughout the week. They never needed a date to...express their love. 

“I made you crepes for breakfast. With chocolate drizzle, of course. And I thought that the roses would be a nice touch.” Sirius says, not catching Remus’ confused expression. He then reaches behind his back and Remus can see a slight blush appearing on his boyfriends face. 

“I also made you this...”

Sirius’ hands return from behind his back holding a leather bound book. Remus recognizes it instantly as Sirius’ journal, the initials S.B. giving it away. 

“That’s your journal, Pads. I couldn’t possibly take it.” 

Sirius shakes his head, reaching forward to grab hold of his lovers hands and placing the book gently into his palms. 

“No, Remus. This is all yours. Yes, it is my journal but it’s for you.“ 

The look in Sirius’ eyes was vulnerable but excited. Remus reluctantly opens the book and notices that there are photos in it now. Photos of him and Sirius. Ticket stubs from every movie they saw together, receipts from their favorite coffee places, love notes they passed back and forth in class, and a bunch of other little things Sirius must have added to the journal entries. The journal entries that mentioned Remus every single time...every date, anniversary, birthday, everything. It was all right there, written down and pieced together perfectly in Remus’ hands. 

“Oh, Sirius...”

“Do you like it?” Sirius bit down on his bottom lip, anticipating his boyfriends reaction. Remus gazes up at Sirius with tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Sirius, this is the most meaningful thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much, I...I don’t even know what to say. I love you so much.” 

They both lean forward to catch one another’s kiss, their eyes fluttering shut as their lips express the things they cannot find the words to say. 

“Hold on,” Remus says, pulling away from Sirius slightly. “I didn’t get you anything. How can I make it up to you?” 

Sirius just smirks and begins to trail his hands lightly down Remus’ chest. 

“Oh, I have a few ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: @xomarauders


End file.
